Diffrences between understanding and agreeing
by mokimik
Summary: Ginny said to Harry that she understood that he had broken up with her. But that doesn't mean that she was okay with it.......


_hy there! I decided to edit this story a bit: my perspective about how Ginny would have felt after Harry broke up changed a bit and in the old version, I didn't like the Ginny that I wrote anymore..._

_Anyway, Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Lead for editing... again:P!_

_O, I know have to say that I don't own Harry Potter. (wow, it looks like I am owning a whole bunch of other people if I say it this way)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She sighed and looked at the crowd of people that was still standing at the white tomb of their former headmaster. Many were still crying. Ginny felt her own throat tighten again as she caught sight of the tomb.

Dumbledore . . . he had been there in her first year, when she had been possessed by that diary and scared about the possibility of being expelled from Hogwarts. But instead of expelling her, instead of even being stern with her, he had sent her off for hot chocolate and bed rest. It had seemed weird at the time, but now, four years later, it didn't seem odd…just…Dumbledore-ish. Ginny couldn't quite remember everything that had been said; she had forced herself to remember as little as possible from her first year. She remembered crying, Harry telling everyone what had happened, and Dumbledore being Dumbledore – a person you couldn't help loving.

Not that she had come into contact with him much after that, but just those little things that had made him Dumbledore were enough to make Ginny happy when she remembered him…like the way he often hummed when walking through the corridors. Or when he had protected the Goblet Of Fire with not only an age-line, but also a beard-growing-spell...Or the way he could stay civilised, practically driving his opponents insane…

Even this day was Dumbledore-ish...because although he may have been buried today, Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had seen such lovely weather. She walked a bit farther away from the white tomb that fitted far too well into this lovely scene.

And now he was gone, the man who had always joked, who had always seemed slightly strange, but was in fact a genius, and with him the happy time she'd had with Harry. Ginny had expected it from the moment she had first looked into Harry's eyes after Dumbledore died. Harry needed to finish the quest he had been forced on at age one and he needed to do it alone. He cared too much about other people to risk their lives. Ginny smiled a bit. She understood, but that didn't mean she agreed with his decision.

Because that was the stupid thing. Dubledore might have died, Harry might have defeated Voldemort on many other accounts after then, but people still thought that she was the little girl crying in Dumbledore's office as Harry told what had happened with the Basilisk, the diary and Tom Riddle.

Of course Harry didn't think that about her – he was just stupid and trying to protect her.

But what he didn't see was that Ginny didn't need protection. What she needed was to be a part of what he was doing.

Did he really think that she would spend next year sitting at home and trying not to be irritated by the newly married Fleur and her other family members?

Did he really think that staying at home, doing nothing but being scared all the time would do her good? Would make her _safer_?

She walked along slowly, her jaw set. She would feel safer standing next to Harry, facing Voldemort, than hiding in the Burrow, anxious to hear some news about him. The years of trying to forget about him were over; the recent events had made it clear that Ginny couldn't forget him again. That would mean that she would have to forget about Sirius, forget about Dumbledore, and forget about _herself_. She understood that Harry didn't want her there as his girlfriend, -it would only give Voldemort another opportunity to hurt him- but at the same time, she wanted to stand there for herself, for ending her own quest. Because it might not have been as long as Harry's, it was just as important to her. Harry could use all the help he could get, and she would be there: Ginny Weasley, proud member of the Weasley family, the DA and Gryffindor House. She sat down, not far from the beech tree where she and Harry had spent so much time.

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?" she heard Hermione say.

Ginny looked up: Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting under the beech tree. Without really knowing what she was doing, she walked towards them, and sat against the other side of the tree where they couldn't see her.

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow. For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that."

"And then?" her brother asked.

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I? That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right – and I'm sure he was – there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who is going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

Half of the conversation was entirely beyond her comprehension, though she did get the gist of it. Harry had to kill Voldemort. Well, that wasn't anything new, really, just a confirmation of what she had expected. Apparently, Harry already had a strategy…take Voldemort down one piece at a time, like it was a huge puzzle. And if she had heard it correctly, he had already finished two pieces out of seven. She suspected that these pieces had been the topics of Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore.

"We'll be there Harry." Ron's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?"

"At your uncle and aunt's house. And then we'll go with you, wherever you're going."

"No," she heard Harry say quickly. Ginny recognized the panic and frustration in his voice. He was trying to shove them away, just as he had tried to do to her.

"You said to us once before that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" Hermione's voice was not more than a whisper.

Ginny grinned. She shook her head slightly. Stupid Harry. Did he really think he could just abandon everyone and expect them to accept that? She could, though she hated to admit it, understand why he didn't want her there: she would be weak spot for him. But if Harry thought he could do this without his two best friends, then he was very wrong. Of course it would be him alone at the end. But who knew how long it would take him to reach the end? Who knew if he could even make it to the end on his own? Besides, Ron and Hermione had had 6 good years of learning to be stubborn. Harry had forgotten that they could use that same stubbornness against him. For once, she was on Ron's side: She would help, she would support.

"We're with you whatever happens. But, mate, you're going to have to come 'round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"

Ginny's smile grew. By the looks of it, their paths would cross anyway.

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," he said.

She stood up. There was work to be done – lots of thinking, lots of scheming. A plan that would entwine with Harry's, whether he liked it or not. He wouldn't even have to notice that she was there, (just like now had been the case,) but she knew that sitting and doing nothing wasn't an option for her. Helping was something she needed to do – not just for Harry's sake, but also for her own. She needed a clear plan, to find out how she could be of help to him and to the Order. She didn't need to be protected. She needed to fight. She needed to be with Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_liked it? loved it? Hated it? disgusted by it? Let me know! I like constructive critisism just as much as telling me just that you liked it!_


End file.
